Misery Loves Glamour Outtakes
by MaybeThere'sHope
Summary: Just a few scenes I thought you'd like to see that didn't make it into the story. Tune in for drama, angst, and a few laughs along the way.
1. Jace gets a black eye

**Okay, so some points of interest for this "story" which really isn't a story:**

**1. These are, as the title says, outtakes from Misery Loves Glamour. What that means (to me) is that they are little snippets of scenes that I thought were very interesting, but didn't fit in with the grande scheme of the overall story. However, I loved them so much that I wanted to share them with you.**

**2. As per number one, these are **_**snippets**_**. Ergo, they are not full length chapters, so don't expect 3,000 words for each one. Some might be that long, but most will be shorter. Quality, not quantity.**

**3. A lot of these will focus on the other characters, since the story focuses more on Malec. I do not claim to be an awesome writer by any means, but I do know that I write Magnus/Alec better than I write any other character. So don't freak out if it's not up to par with my other stories…*goofygrin***

**4. I STILL WANT REVIEWS! I very much want to know what you guys think of these little things, because if no one reviews/likes them/wants them, I'll stop doing them. I do it for you guys, not for me. I could write them down for me, but I won't go to the trouble of posting them if you guys aren't interested. So, it's in your best interest to review!**

**Okay, now on with the funtimes!**

**I don't own any of the characters used here. I just own what you don't recognize. **

_This scene is probably of interest to some people. I don't particularly like Jace, so my Jace is somewhat of an asshole. He is, you'll see, slowly reformed over the course of MLG, but for now he's just an ass. Simple as that. That being said, I don't particularly adore Clary either, but I like the idea of a strong heroine. So, I made her a feisty little bitch with an attitude, to counteract Jace's full-of-himself-ness. _

_This scene was alluded to in MLG, but I figured you guys wanted to know what actually went down when Jace got kicked out of Cherry Bomb and he and Clary went home. Some of you were like, "OMG why would Clary ditch Simon for Jace?" Well, she's not big on confrontation…in public, that is. Get her alone, and she'll rip you to shreds. _

The backseat of the taxi was thick with silence. Jace was on one side, scowling and pouting for not being able to smack that little weasel into next week, and Clary was on the other side, livid and fuming and waiting for space to let Jace have it. She'd ordered the driver to take her home first, since she just wanted to punch something and she needed her own pillows to do that before she punched something else…valuable. She was never really the angry, fighting type, but this time it had gone too far. She hated drunken boys, even more than she hated drunken bimbos.

About 45 excruciatingly silent minutes later, they pulled up in front of Clary's house, a nondescript brownstone. Jace sat there steaming, while Clary immediately reached for the door, heaving herself out and damn near running for her door. She was about to explode, and no one better be in her way. But that didn't work out how she'd planned.

Jace bolted out of the car and made a b-line for her. He looked angry still. Good for him.

"What the fuck were you thinking, huh?" he yelled at her. "Why didn't you just let me clock him and be done with it?"

She whirled around, dumbfounded that he was pinning this on her. "You're seriously asking me why I didn't let you punch my best friend in the face? You're really asking me that?" she was trying to keep her voice down, but she couldn't help letting it rise to the occasion.

"He was shoving his tongue down my sister's throat!" he yelled.

"Along with the rest of Manhattan!" Clary countered. This seemed to make Jace madder. Well, he deserved it, and it was partially true.

"Watch what you say about my sister," he said darkly.

"Fine," she relented. "Maybe not the rest of Manhattan, but still. Isabelle is a grown woman, and she can kiss who she wants! It's not like they were screwing!"

"I don't care! She's better than that piece of shit!"

"Don't you even go there with me. Simon is a better man than you will ever be! At least he didn't want to have a throwdown in the middle of a club!"

"Yeah, which means he's a pussy, but he's smart 'cause he knows I'll knock the shit out of him." Jace was pacing back and forth and yelling at the top of his lungs, obviously not caring who heard or saw. Clary was past the point of caring altogether. She'd thought this guy would be different, since that's what he'd preached to her after she turned him down at her art show. He said he was a lot different from how the media portrayed him to be. He wasn't a player with no heart. He could hang with a fringe girl like her. And most importantly, he wasn't the short tempered asshat that all the articles labeled him as. Fat lot of truth there was in that.

"I'm warning you, Jace Lightwood. I don't give a damn who you are, I will go off on you," she said, lowering her voice.

"You aren't anyone! You're just an artist who's still at the bottom. You're lucky to be seen with me," he sneered. Oh, this was it.

"Am I? How come you're the one who called _me_ up and invited me to go out with you? How come you're the one who was so desperate to prove that you weren't the asshole that E! portrays you to be. Which, by the way, you're doing the world's shittiest job of proving right now. Why is it that _you're _the one who's chasing after _me_, if I'm so unworthy of your presence?"

"Well, let's just say I thought you'd be good for my image. I've dated all these hot models and stuff, but I honestly thought I could use some humanitarian cred. So, I picked up on the ugly artist girl," he said. He only flinched a little, showing that he was just saying it to be exceptionally cruel, but he'd said it nonetheless. That was the last straw.

"Is that really what you think?" she asked, walking up to him.

"I think you're lucky to be with an Adonis like me," he said, looking down his nose at her small frame. She looked him in the eye for a second longer, then cocked back her fist and let it fly. He never knew what was coming. Her knuckles connected with his left eye and cheekbone, causing a sharp pain to shoot up her arm. But she didn't care. She didn't even hop around holding it and screaming like she wanted to. She stood her ground and watch as he bent over and rubbed his eye and whined quietly, obviously trying to suppress it.

She wasn't even happy. She hadn't wanted to lose this new guy that might have been good for her. They'd had some great times, and to tell the truth she'd been pretty smitten with him. He seemed like a shallow asshole at first, but she had come to give him a chance and get to know him, and he'd turned out to be quite the sensitive bear. But now it seemed they'd come full circle and were back to the beginning, and he was proving every single one of her suspicions right. She wanted to cry and ask him why on earth he let himself be like that. She knew they were both saying things for the sake of the fight, but she'd meant every word. She only hoped that he didn't, because they hurt.

She figured he would be even more livid when he lifted his head, but he looked at her and his face softened. "Clary, I…" It was then that she realized she was crying. Her face was red and blotchy, and she didn't give a damn. She just turned away toward her front door, leaving him there on the sidewalk.

"Clary, wait! Clary I'm sorry!" he called, but she was already inside. He beat his fists on the door for a good 20 minutes after that, while she lay slumped against it on the inside, listening to his pleas. Let him be sorry. He'd pushed her to the edge.

**There you have it. It's short and there was more to the night, but this was the only important part. You'll see later in MLG how Jace sees the situation. I promise he's not an ass forever. She awakened him, because he didn't expect anything like what just happened from her.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. The boyfriend

**Alrighty folks! I'm back with another little cutesy scene (well, I guess that last one wasn't cutesy, but...this one is!) Hope you like it. Feedback has been good so far. Lemme know if you're still enjoying it.**

_This is one that I actually had already typed up and almost included in the original draft of the The Singing Newspaper (chapter 25). Alas, I wanted that to be told only from Alec's perspective. But never fear! You get it here. Isabelle has been here for about 12 hours already, and has been sitting with Alec the entire time. She's gotten hungry, so she ventures out in search of sustenance, only to find a peculiar friend from across the country. Have fun!_

She made her way up to a nurse's station so she could ask in which direction she would find the cafeteria. She didn't want to subject herself to low-grade refined carbs, but she also didn't want to leave her brother here alone. After obtaining her information, she turned to go, and smacked right into a very tall, very substantial someone. She had to lift her head to see his face, but the recognition hit her almost instantly, despite the absence of his usual attire and makeup. He was wearing a faded gray Led Zeppelin shirt, dark jeans and boots. His hair had gel in it, but it looked as if it had been applied the day before. The raven locks hung in stiff strands around his delicate face. His almond shaped, green-yellow eyes were staring her down with a relieved curiosity. She just couldn't figure out what he was doing _here_.

"Magnus?" She said. "Magnus Bane?"

"That's me. Where's Alec?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Hold on,.what are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"Well, the obvious answer would be I'm here to see your brother, considering I'm asking about him. I was coming up to ask the nurses where he might be. Though, they'd probably ask how I know him, and well, it's not like I could tell them the truth," he said.

"But, what _are_ you doing here? I mean, don't you live in New York?" she was still perplexed.

"Yes I do, but I had a hard time staying there after I saw what happened," he still had his smug attitude, but his expression gave him away: he was scared. Scared for Alec.

"Wait, how did you see what happened? Were you at the game?"

"I do own a television, you know. Though Camille did have to show me which channel was ESPN." Now he was looking at her with something like confusion and pity at her mindlessness.

"Oh, right," she said lamely. Wait a minute... "You mean to tell me that you saw the game, saw what happened, packed, hopped a plane, and made it here in less than twelve hours?" She was dumbfounded.

"Yes. And?" He looked confused. Meanwhile, Isabelle was on the verge of tears. _Jesus, I've been emotional lately..._ She knew that Alec and Magnus had some kind of tryst going, but she figured it would run its course before Alec returned home. She had no idea that it had reached a level where Magnus would fly clear across the United States just to see about Alec. He could have called. This was a whole new league of caring, and she was abruptly happy for Alec. She couldn't help it; she hugged Magnus so tight, it knocked the breath out of him. He awkwardly put his arms around her and chuckled softly.

"I didn't know you'd be this happy to see me," he said.

"It's just that...well...I-" but she was interrupted before she could finish her emo mouth vomit that was surely on it's way.

"Miss Lightwood?" It was Alec's doctor. Man, he was fine. "I need you to sign these so we can give Alexander another dose of morphine."

"Oh geez. Is he howling again?" she asked. Alec had been whining and wailing off and on for 12 hours straight. They hadn't even x-rayed his leg yet because they couldn't get him to sit still. He was such a baby sometimes. He wasn't even very coherent, but he could sure put up a fight. She had to admit, her big brother was a baby, but he was strong.

"Afraid so. But we're about to take him to radiology to see just what is up with his leg, so we're going to have to give him double what we've been giving him to knock him out completely. I just need your consent." He handed her a clipboard with three sheets of paper to sign. She handed it back to him when she was done.

"Is it okay if we wait in his room until you guys are done?" she asked.

The doctor looked at Magnus, then back to Isabelle. "I don't know about him...who is he?" Isabelle froze for a moment. She couldn't tell him the truth, that Magnus was Alec's (apparently incredibly sweet and concerned) boyfriend. He didn't look like either of them, so he couldn't be a brother. Besides, everyone knew the entire Lightwood family anyway. He certainly didn't have any defining characteristics of any of Alec's teammates and again, not a one characteristic that defined him as an athlete. She scrambled for a few milliseconds thinking of ways to tell the doctor that Magnus was important to her and Alec without saying he was a boyfriend.

Wait a minute...why couldn't he be? She reached over and slid her arm around Magnus' waist in a very intimate way, making him jump and look a little startled.

"He's my boyfriend," she said with what she hoped was the utmost confidence.

"Oh?" said the doctor, looking unconvinced. She prayed he didn't keep up with his current events. Otherwise he would know that she hadn't out and out dated anyone in the past year.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, hugging Magnus tighter to her side. "And he flew all the way here from New York overnight just to see about my brother. Isn't he just the sweetest?" She looked up lovingly at Magnus, and God love him, he played along without missing a beat.

"Aw, sweetie. I care about your family. It's like I'm practically dating all of them!" he said with a laugh. "Seriously, I'm just concerned about Alexander, and I really want to know if he's okay." That didn't need any acting on his part. The doctor must have seen the genuine concern in his eyes.

"Oh, well I guess that's alright. Just don't have fifty people in there at once. I'm already trying to keep the team at bay," he said with a smile. That was true; Isabelle had seen just about all of them come in and out in the first few hours she was here. The coaches were understandably concerned and had lingered for a couple of hours, but when they hadn't been able to find out anything, they left with a promise to be back at the first sign of news.

"Thanks, Doctor Cox. I appreciate it," Isabelle said. He kept looking at them with a critical eye, though, so she saw the need for more validation. She pulled Magnus down a few inches to her face and placed a long, slow, closed mouth kiss on his lips. He didn't even flinch, and he pulled her closer for good effect. When it ended, they noticed the doctor was gone.

"Good lord, woman! Warn a guy before you do that," Magnus said, but he was smirking.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it," she teased.

"Oh, I didn't say that. Just took me by surprise is all. It's actually kind of kinky and dirty," he said with a lopsided smile.

"In what way?" she asked.

"Well, now I've had two members of the family. Where's Jace? I could complete the triangle and be known as the Lightwood slut." He looked pleased with himself at the notion. "On second thought, I can leave Jace out of it. He doesn't really do it for me...at all."

"You've got to be the first person who likes men that had _that_ to say about Jace. And by the way, you have _HAD_ me, mister," she quipped as they started walking in the direction of the cafeteria to grab something before going back to wait in Alec's room.

"Oh, well if you're putting it that way, I guess I've only _HAD_ the one..." he said, batting his eyes innocently. She whirled to look at him.

"You deflowered my brother?" she asked, incredulous.

"Well, I wouldn't use that term in it's exclusive sense, but yes. I did open him up to the world of mindblowing Magnus-induced orgasms." His smile was the most smug smile she'd seen on anyone. Well, that explained the nervousness and jokes that one day. Jace had actually hit the nail on the head. She smiled to herself.

"Can I ask you something...personal...on that note?" she asked. She was genuinely curious about this. Being a model, she had _plenty_ of gay friends, and she enjoyed puzzling out the finer points of their relationships, especially the ones she just met. She always nailed it right, who topped and who bottomed. It was a dynamic that could be picked up on if she spent time around couples when they were together, even if they hadn't even had sex yet. She called it right every time, even with the same friend who switched roles with different boyfriends. But between Magnus and Alec, even now that she knew they'd done the deed at least once, she couldn't pinpoint their dynamic. She had seriously been pondering it for a good 10 minutes already, but she was at a complete loss. On one hand, she assumed her brother was the dominant one. He was quiet, yes, but he had a strong soul. He was usually the one to take charge of the situation and to order people around when they would let him (something she had NEVER done, not even when she was a child). But on the other hand, she could _totally_ see Magnus putting it to Alec. He's sexy and suave and confident and has an overall domineering personality. Not to mention, he is definitely the more experienced of the two. So, she was at a loss.

"Baby, we're dating. You can ask me anything you want," he said, smiling that million dollar smile of his. She had to admit, he was pretty damn sexy.

"Who pitched?" she asked, cutting right to the chase, figuring that's the way Magnus liked it. She was right.

He chuckled a second before responding. "He did. But don't let the first few times fool you. I wouldn't unleash the beast on him until he was completely comfortable, and we surely haven't hit that stage yet. But I'll have you know that when we do, baby won't be afraid of screaming," he said smugly. "I'm used to being the dominant one in relationships, but this time I made an exception. He's just too sweet, and he would probably run for the hills if I attacked him with my wonderful nine inches right away."

She looked at him skeptically. "I hardly believe that. Have you measured it lately? Or is that your self-aggrandizing estimation?" she asked. There was no way.

"Well, why don't you ask your brother?" he said smoothly.

"Oh, you _know_ he'd never say a word about that kind of thing. His face would turn into a tomato and he'd stutter for a good ten minutes before shuffling away in the opposite direction. He'd kill me if he knew we were talking about this."

"Which is why you won't speak a word of it, love...right?" he said, leaning down to give her an eskimo kiss.

"Exactly, dearest," she said sweetly. As he turned to continue down the hallway, she impulsively reached out and slapped him lightly on the ass. He looked back at her over his shoulder and smirked. Then, they both giggled, and walked arm in arm to the cafeteria.

_45 minutes later_

Isabelle felt like hell. She hadn't even eaten her cafeteria spaghetti which, truth be told, looked delicious after almost 15 hours without food. But she couldn't bring herself to have a bite without feeling nauseous and running for the bathroom. She'd been feeling a little poorly throughout the whole game and all the time she'd been at the hospital, but now it was finally hitting her full force. She had thrown up three times since they'd been back, and Magnus was barely holding his tongue. Finally, when she came out of the bathroom yet again, looking pale and weak, he spoke up.

"Isabelle, are you okay?" he demanded more than asked.

"Sure. I'm fine," she said lamely.

"Uh huh. I don't buy it, baby." Just then, she flopped herself down on the edge of Alec's empty bed, and lay her head down on her arm. She was miserable. "What have you eaten today?" he asked.

"Nothing. Last thing I ate was a salad before the game, and that was the same salad I get every time I'm in LA. It's the best," she said, but her stomach was disagreeing. Truth be told, this didn't feel like a regular stomach ache. It felt like something else, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You look pale. Do you normally go so long without eating?" she was touched by his concern, but she guessed anyone would be, considering he had been a front seat spectator to her current dilemma.

"Sure. I've gone entire days without eating. Sometimes I just don't find the time." Wasn't that the truth. She'd done two and three shoots a day without so much as a thought of food. Her metabolism had slowed in recent years, which is why she had to eat nothing but salads all the time just to keep her weight down. She knew she was destroying her body, but she couldn't see a way around it. "Thing is, I feel hungry now, but there's no way I could actually eat."

"Isabelle..." he began, looking cautious but stern.

"What," she said, not opening her eyes.

"Since we've grown so close in he past hour, I figure I can go there...When was your last period?" he asked, looking at her intently.

"What? You can't be serious!" she exclaimed. But deep down, he'd struck a chord. "Besides, I'm not late. My next one isn't till two weeks from now."

"Okay, when was the last time you had unprotected sex?"

"NEVER!" she shrieked. That was one cardinal rule: never ever give it up without putting a bag on him first. She couldn't afford things like...this. Wait, no. She was not going to think about it like it had already been confirmed. She wasn't even late for Christ sake. "The last time I even had sex was..." and she was about to say about a month ago. But that wasn't true. It was four days ago. With Simon Lewis, the grungy musician. But they'd used a condom, right? She tried to remember back through her drunken haze of that night. Yes, they had. It had taken him a minute, but he'd managed to get it on in one piece. It hadn't broken. So, no harm done. There was no way she could be pregnant. Although, they had done a fair amount of playing around before the acutal condom went on...No. She wouldn't think about it. If she didn't think about it, it would go away.

Magnus saw the emotions play across her face. He knew she was mulling things over in her head, but he chose not to press things. He just a had a few final words on the subject. "Well, just be careful in the meantime. You never know, and you wouldn't want denial to ruin things." She knew exactly what he meant. If she was, in fact...oh God..._pregnant_...then if she drank and partied, it would just be worse off for the baby. Why was she even thinking about this? She had to stop. There was no way she was. No way in hell. This was just a stomach virus. A stomach virus that was...making itself known once again. She ran into the bathroom and shut the door, not seeing Magnus looking after her with soft, concerned eyes.

A few bathroom trips later, the nurses wheeled Alec back into the room. He was completely out cold, and had a huge cast on his leg. She guessed they'd waited til they x-rayed to put it on, since it had been bare when she left his room. She was touched when she saw Magnus' face knit up with pain. This was the first time she had ever seen them within close range of each other, other than at Cherry Bomb, and they were across the room then. The look in Magnus' eyes struck her to the core. He undoubtedly cared for her brother in a way that she'd never seen on anyone before, at least pertaining to Alec. He'd pretty much steered clear of relationships his whole life (and now she recently knew why). She was so happy that he'd stumbled upon someone genuine for once in his life, and she couldn't help wanting Alec to wake up just so she could see them interact with each other. Alec was such a closed off person; she wanted to see if he got the same look in his eyes that Magnus had. She would kill to see that fire lit inside her brother.

She came to sit next to Magnus, who was perched on a leather chair next to the bed. She was going to sit on the arm, but he got up and let her sit down, after much protesting on her part. It's not like she was breakable. But she did feel better after she had a seat. Magnus stood, and paced around the room. For someone so cool and confident, she noticed that when it came to her brother, he got very antsy and nervous. She could tell he didn't like the fact that Alec was knocked out; it didn't allow them to communicate. She wished it were different, but then again, she'd had enough of Alec's incessant, piteous whining. She knew he was in pain, but she honestly was starting to get a headache from it. She was glad he was unconscious. He felt no pain, and her ears could relax.

After about an hour or so, however, he started to become slightly conscious again, but certainly not coherent by any means. At first he just stirred quietly. At this, Magnus jumped and ran over to the bed. Isabelle couldn't fight the smile off her face as he kept saying "Sweetie? Are you awake?" It was so cute.

Finally, though, she spoke up. "He can't hear you or understand you. He's doped up to the gills," she laughed, pulling the blanket around her up higher. Magnus had insisted she keep warm for some reason. He was so domestic and motherly it was adorable.

"Oh," he said, his head hanging. He went back to pacing, but now looking every now and then toward Alec.

When Alec started murmuring, neither one of them paid much attention since it was mostly mumbling gibberish anyway. But then...

"I want the purple bunny, mommy. No, not the orange one. The purple one. With the grins and glitter!"

Magnus and Isabelle looked from Alec to each other, and stared for a long moment. Then, they both burst out laughing, tears coming to their eyes. Magnus was holding himself up by the wall, and Izzy was clutching her stomach because she was afraid she'd throw up again if she didn't. They cracked up for ten minutes straight, and every time they would finally settle down, they'd look at each other and start laughing again.

**Awww. Their little friendship is blossoming in the wake of Alec's predicament. And Magnus being all intuitive and shit. I love these two, and they totally lean on each other in their time of need. Next one is going up right after this and its REALLY short, but cute. And foreshadowy...mwahahaha!**


	3. Intuitive and observant

**As promised, here's the next installment. I'm posting it so fast because it's kind of in the same time frame as the last post. So, without further ado...**

_This was alluded to (also in chapter 25 I believe). We know that the team has been stopping by to see about Alec, but he's been pretty out of it. Now, we love his team and everything, but he's quite afraid of them finding out because he's convinced they'll shun him and kick him off. Hopefully, this will show you that they aren't all insensitive assholes and that maybe, he has less to be afraid of than he thinks. _

Magnus sat by Alec's bed as he had done for the past twenty-four hours straight. He refused to leave his side in case he woke up and was actually able to hold a conversation, though that was unlikely in his current state. Nevertheless, Magnus was ever vigilant in his post. He'd bullied Isabelle into going back to her hotel for a shower and a nap, for which she was eternally grateful. He just wanted her to get some rest. He wasn't entirely sure about her situation, but he had a feeling. He knew it wasn't his place to pry about it, but he hated to see her like that. He chalked it up to his love for Alec being spilled over onto his sister. He guessed it was normal to care about those that Alec cared deeply about. Although, he wasn't sure he'd ever be fond of Jace. He hated that fucker even before he met him. Now he just knew for certain that he was an asshole.

As he sat there, mulling over his thoughts, there was a soft knock on the door. He turned to see a very tall, very smooth, chocolate skinned man come through the door holding a soccer ball. Clearly, he was startled to see someone in the room besides Isabelle.

"Oh, hello," he said in a fading Jamaican accent.

"Hi," Magnus returned politely, getting up. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I was just coming by to see Buzz," said the man. "I'm Donovan by the way." He held out his hand and Magnus took it.

"Magnus." The shake was firm and friendly. He did notice, however, that Donovan was looking at him intently, more intently than someone should have that he had just met. But Magnus brushed it off as his cabin fever kicking in from being in this room for so long.

"Buzz?" he asked, confused.

He laughed. "That's what we call him. Since he's the kid on the team, and Coach accidentally called him Lightyear once," he chuckled. Oh my gawd, how cute is that? This new piece of information was immediately filed away into Magnus' brain for later.

"What's that?" Magnus asked. It was obvious what it was, but it was also obvious that he was asking what Donovan was doing here with it.

"It's the game ball. Since he scored the winning and only goal, it was unanimous that he should have it."

"Oh, that's nice," Magnus replied, not really knowing the finer points of sports but getting that it meant something nonetheless. Donovan handed it to him and he set it gingerly on the bedside table. As he turned back around, he let his gaze linger just a little too long on Alec, but he wanted to make sure he was still sleeping soundly. He was so beautiful it hurt sometimes. When he finally looked back at Donovan, he was staring intently again. Not an obnoxious stare, just an overt one; it was curious and knowing at the same time.

"So, how do you know Lightwood?" he asked casually.

"Oh, I'm uh...I'm dating his sister," Magnus said, hoping it was convincing. It didn't seem so.

"I see," Donovan said, a glint in his eye. Magnus knew he didn't believe it for a second. But he could only hope that the truth wasn't obvious. He knew most people wouldn't pick up on it, not really.

"Yeah. She's back at the hotel. I just stayed here to look after him, you know, in case he wakes up," Magnus said, turning unconsciously to look at Alec's sleeping angel face again. Donovan moved to stand closer to him, and he looked back at the gentle goalie. He just couldn't pinpoint what that look in his eyes was.

"You know, he's very good," Donovan said, looking Magnus right in the eye.

"Yes..." Magnus said, thinking he was talking about soccer. Though, it seemed odd that he would telling Magnus that, considering they both knew he played on an internationally recognized team and he was quite arguably the second best player on said team. Why would this Donovan need to inform him of Alec's prowess at soccer? But...what else could be talking about?

"He's so reclusive in nature, most everyone else just attributes _all_ of his quirks to that," Donovan continued.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked, genuinely curious now.

"I have this cousin, she's 19. She and I are very close, and she talks to me. She said the first thing that made her feel significantly different was that she was terrified to shower with the other girls after P.E. in middle school." He paused. "I think Lightwood has _not_ bailed on the locker room after practice a grand total of...three times in two years." He was silent, and let that sink in. He wasn't overbearing about it, just matter of fact. Magnus just looked at him, dumbfounded.

"How did it slip?" he asked.

"Oh, Alexander never slips. Well, except for once last week after a particularly trying practice. But for the most part, I'm just overly intuitive and observant. Call it a curse," he said, chuckling. "Also, it's the way you look at him. I know for a fact you're not dating Isabelle. And if you were, I'd feel it my duty to warn her."

Magnus laughed nervously. He wasn't sure whether this was okay or not, this Donovan apparently knowing Alec's secret. "How long have you known?"

"Well, that's up for discussion. I had a suspicion, as I said, when he started avoiding the locker room like the plague. But I guess it was solidified when I saw you. I think it's always been there, I just didn't have the cold hard proof."

"You know he'd completely flip out if anyone found out, right?" Magnus said, trying to convey the importance of the situation.

"Oh, believe me, I know. I've had the thought for a while now, but I would never tell anyone. Besides, that's his business and not anyone else's. I applaud him for keeping it a secret from the media this long. You know they are vultures. They'll do anything for their next juicy story and with him being part of such a famous family, its a wonder he hasn't slipped up yet."

"That's true. He's constantly terrifed, though. On that note, just for the record, I am Isabelle's boyfriend to anyone else who might stop by."

Donovan nodded. "You're secret is safe with me. By the way my cousin, she lives in New York and she loves your club. Well, when she can get in the door of course," he laughed.

"What's her name? I'll make sure she's on the list every night," Magnus said. It was the least he could do for this extremely nice and understanding jock.

"Claudia. Her name is Claudia. Thank you, Magnus." They shook hands again and Donovan turned to leave. When he was in the doorway he stopped and turned one last time. "I'm assuming you met while the team was all on hiatus?"

"Yeah, we did," Magnus said.

"Something special must have happened in that month. I saw him at LAX when he got back, and he was like a different person. Different and...brighter. You bring out the light in him. Don't let that go."

"Thanks, Donovan." Magnus was touched.

"No thanks needed. As I said, I'm just observant. I'm happy to see the little chap perky for once. Although, he could use some discipline in thought control during games and practices," he said with a smile at Alec's sleeping form.

"Noted," said Magnus. He watched Donovan walk out the door.

**FREAKING AWWWWWW. I love Donovan Ricketts. I don't really know if this is what he's like, but this is what I imagine him to be. He's so sweet and softspoken, he seems like he would be the intuitive type. Hope you liked this. Reviews are MORE than welcome :)**


	4. Really seeing Simon

**Hello hello. Wow, I've been productive today hehe. Here's another outtake for you. **

**I'm posting this here and not in MLG because it's out of chronological order now. So…yeah. Deal with it lol. **

**Cassie Clare is the bomb diggity. She owns these awesome characters.**

**Chapter Song: The Blower's Daughter by Damien Rice (This is the song Simon sings by himself. Gorgeous, and it's meant just for her.)**

_This scene takes place at the end of the week that was introduced in MLG chapter Glitter Littered Rivers. Isabelle had agreed to go to a show that Simon's band, The Boys in the Band, is playing. It starts about an hour into the show, and the rest of the boys are about to take a break._

She sat at her booth on the left hand wall, sipping an iced tea slowly to prevent her stomach from protesting again. She'd gotten off pretty free tonight, with minimal nausea and only a slight craving for ice cream. Maybe she'd ask Simon to go with her to the ice cream shop down the street after the show. It occurred to her that she was becoming quite a sap when it came to Simon, but she figured it was part of the hormones. She'd almost resigned herself to her fate. She still had a few days before her period was actually late, but the signs were everywhere. The cravings, the morning sickness (or rather, all-the-time sickness), the mood swings. She was pretty sure she had a bun in the oven, even if she was still scared to take a pregnancy test. She wasn't sure what she'd do about it yet, but for the moment, she was resigned.

The band was doing a very impressive rendition of Long Road to Ruin, with Simon channeling Dave Grohl with finesse, belting it out and strumming his Fender. She found herself staring at him unblinking for long periods of time. He really was cute, with his tattered Kings of Leon tour shirt, black skinny jeans, combat boots and mussed hair. As the song came to a close, the audience erupted in applause, like they had intermittently for the past hour. The band was actually very good, Isabelle was surprised to find out. She had enjoyed herself thus far, which was a lot more than she'd expected.

The rest of the band set down their instruments, shuffling off stage, leaving Simon alone at the mic. "The band's gonna take a little intermission for a few minutes. Hope you guys don't mind just me for a little bit," he said. The crowd responded with a few "Wooo"s and claps, which pulled a crooked smile across Simon's face that made him look 5 years younger. It was absolutely adorable. He removed the electric Fender from his shoulder, setting it against an amp at the side of the stage. She wondered if he was going to tell jokes. She didn't think she could take that, no matter how cute he was. That was just pathetic. But he bent down over the side rail next to the stage, reaching down and pulling up a beautiful black and red acoustic guitar. He slung the strap over his shoulder and adjusted till it was comfortable. He was going to serenade them acoustic style like he was John Mayer or something. She had to admit, she was intrigued. She'd basically heard him half screaming, half whining for the whole show. She wasn't actually sure if he could _sing_ per se. She was about to find out.

"So uh…this is going to be kind of touch and go. I've never performed this song before. I wrote it a week or so ago, and it's kinda rough," he said, pulling a stool up to the microphone and settling down on it, getting comfy. She found his awkwardness endearing. He tuned up the instrument and started strumming. "This uh…this goes out to a special lady in the house," he said bashfully, then shot a look at her, smirking that crooked smirk again. She knew she started blushing, and was hoping that no one noticed. No one looked back at her, so she relaxed, but Simon's eyes stayed glued on her as he started playing.

The first few words were almost spoken, then he started to actually sing the verses. The gentle strumming of the guitar behind his tentative voice was soothing. She listened to the words, trying to understand why he'd thrown the song out to her. It was beautiful, and it made her blush at the words. While he sang, she studied him as he studied her. She saw messy, curly brown hair that made him look younger than he really was. She saw chocolaty brown eyes that were full of sincerity. She saw a strong jaw and defined nose. She especially liked his profile. He was tall, but not gigantic. Her eyes drifted to his slender yet toned chest underneath the t-shirt he wore. He had semi-toned arms, with long nimble fingers that strummed and struck the strings with precision and grace.

She found herself cataloguing his features, combining them with her own. She saw a little boy of about five, with mahogany hair and dark eyes. He had Simon's defined nose and her delicate chin. His cheeks were rosy with exertion from playing with the birds in Central Park. She could hear his childlike laugh and it was infectious. She wondered if he'd have a nice singing voice like his father. Would he play guitar? Surely Simon would teach him as soon as the kid could hold a guitar. She smiled to herself at that. While he was singing to her, Simon smiled back through the crowded room from the stage. Her heart tugged. She already felt drawn to him in that intangible, inexplicable way. Like they were linked for life. She guessed they were.

As the song came to a close, he stared straight into her eyes, and she felt like she might have a burst of intuition and run up and hug him. But what would he think? He had no reason to think that she was having an internal struggle about her situation in life at the moment. He liked her a lot, she could tell. And she liked him, she admitted. He was cute and shy and she had that creeping instinct that he would make a good father. She didn't know where it came from, but she had these kind of intuitive thoughts about him now. She supposed it was motherly instinct rearing its ugly unwanted head.

She decided then and there that she wouldn't tell him until she absolutely had to. She would not steal away the innocence left in that face, not for anything. She didn't want him to quit what he was doing now, because he was so good at it and he seemed to enjoy it. And she somehow knew he would quit if she told him. He was just like that. The kind of man that owned up to his responsibilities. No, she wouldn't do it. She would not ruin this high he carried himself on.

Later, after the second half of the show had been played and the rest of the band and audience had gone home for the night, Isabelle and Simon sat in the booth and talked for hours. She listened to him talk about his father the DJ and his failed attempt at doing Sunday comic dialogue for money. She told him about her parents and how she felt pretty underappreciated by them. She supposed both her brothers felt the same. He talked about his and Clary's childhood growing up together. Oddly, Isabelle wasn't jealous. It was the way he talked about Clary, like she was his sister and he would do anything in the world for her. Somehow this translated to family values for Isabelle, and she went off on a tangent in her mind, mentally meshing their features and turning them into a small child via her mind's eye.

**Hope you liked it. I know you guys are kind of sad about Isabelle losing her career over this, but all I have to say is, if you've read my stories, you know there's ALWAYS a twist. So…yeah. I try to keep you guessing. Mind and Heart WILL be up later today. **


	5. The Test

**Hello! So I cut off the voting at 35 reviews, just cuz that's when I woke up yesterday to tally them up lol. And I'm guessing that you're guessing you know which outtake won. I was kind of surprised that you guys picked the only non-smutty choice there was (though the ridiculously smutty Malec/Klaine option was in a VERY close second. That one will be up when it's finished, btw). So, here's your Simobelle fix. Hope this ties up their plotline for you, for the time being. This was how it was from the beginning, but it's not the end for these two, I promise. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own them *sadface***

_This is set kind of far in the past compared to the current storyline in MLG. It's set the day the photos of Magnus and Alec in the hallway surfaced on TV. After this, their storyline will pick up in the regular MLG timeline when you see them. _

She'd long ago removed her favorite Manolo pumps. Six inch heels didn't do much for pacing, and she'd been forming an imaginary rut in the tile of her bathroom floor for over an hour now. She knew she should just suck it up, and do it. But she was afraid. Assuming and coming to terms with it was one thing, but knowing for sure? That was making her turn into a complete wreck. This was really it. The truth would come out, and she'd have to decide what to do. Although, she had pretty much already made her decision. Thinking she had a small life inside of her for almost a month now had made her soft to the idea of children. She'd never liked them, as they always seemed to be crying or drooling or spitting up, but she'd become appeased to the idea of a little human that was half her. And it didn't hurt that she'd imagined her little human as being half Simon Lewis either.

Never in a million years would she have thought it, but every time she looked at Brooklyn's next alt-rock star, she couldn't help but feel that pull in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was the baby or him alone, but she figured it was probably some combination of the two. He really was beautiful in that tragic rockstar way. Every time he smiled, her heart clenched. His eyes were soft, warm, his features all-American; very boy-next-doorish, but he kept them hidden under a mop of brown hair, and those black frame glasses. And, she had to admit, they only added to the mysterious appeal. No, it didn't hurt that the would-be father of her current dilemma was beautiful, inside and out.

She took a big breath, and let it out slowly. She cursed herself. "Get a grip, Iz. Grow a pair, and open the damn box." She held the small blue container in her shaky hands, trying to prepare herself for the future. She used her perfectly manicured, light baby pink nail to tear the end flap open, pulling out one individually wrapped stick. Her heart was already starting to race. She was abruptly extremely glad the throwing up had subsided about a week ago, otherwise she'd be hugging the toilet right now instead of preparing to sit on it. She ripped open the plastic wrapper, and pulled out the ClearBlue Easy Digital pregnancy test she had bought earlier that day. She'd read the instructions, she knew how it worked. It said it detected pregnancy even before a missed period, and hers was scheduled to start tomorrow. She just couldn't wait anymore. She didn't know what she'd do for a whole three minutes while it processed, but she needed to know for sure.

She performed her end as the instructions called for, and she was now sitting on the edge of her huge Jacuzzi tub at her parents' house, staring at the blank readout, and waiting. She started thinking about how her life would change. She couldn't do her Dior campaign anymore. She'd have to start buying maternity clothes. She'd have to make a statement to the press. Lot's of young Hollywood got pregnant nowadays out of wedlock, so she would get _too_ much flack for that, though she was prepared for some. But most of all, she tried to decide what she would do about Simon. He was so talented, and very much on the rise in his career. She'd had a chance to live in the spotlight for a while now, and she knew how amazing it was for the public to finally appreciate something you've worked your whole life to achieve. She didn't think she could take that away from him. She knew, deep down, that if she told him he was the father of her child, he was the kind of man who would drop everything to help her out. She wasn't sure if he'd actually offer to marry her or not, though. But then, as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she pictured it, and she was happy. She could see herself with him, in a small apartment in Brooklyn. Just enough for the three of them. He'd still be playing a few shows around town, but nothing big. She'd probably turn out to be a fashion editor for some magazine, or a coach for new models. She'd get her figure back eventually, and start working again. And the vision seemed happy. She found that she _wanted_ it more than anything else at that moment. She'd lived her life, now she wanted to shape another.

She glanced at her watch, and her heart beat faster knowing the time was almost up. She looked over at the test again, which was still blank. One word or two. That was all it would give her, but that one or two words would change her life forever. She looked down at her watch again. It had been three minutes, and fifteen seconds. She looked at the test, and it wasn't blank anymore. Her eyes fixated on the little readout window, and they burned a little. She didn't know what this reaction meant, but it was coming hard and fast. She couldn't stop it. She picked up the test, her eyes never leaving the window that held the result of her agonized waiting. She must have sat on the edge of her tub for an hour, just staring.

She made her decision, after a lot of thinking. She'd figured out that it was only fair to let him in on what her life had been like for the past three weeks. She had noticed that he was concerned about her when she was sick all the time, and he'd asked her if there was anything he could do all the time. But just him being there usually made her feel better. They'd spent every waking moment she wasn't sick together. So, it was right for her to assume he cared deeply. She wasn't completely, totally sure whether she loved him, but she thought she might. She really wasn't sure if that was how it was for him, but she thought it could be. Which was why she was at his doorstep now. He had a right to know how things were.

She knocked gingerly on the solid oak door of a quaint brownstone. She'd always liked these little houses, and kind of wished she'd had one. She loved her parents' mansion, and the privacy it afforded even when her entire family was in the house. However, she still longed for the quiet little house on a quiet little street. She'd begun to picture it for herself, and she hoped this visit didn't shatter that dream altogether.

A few seconds into her train of thought the door swung open to reveal a disheveled musician. She couldn't blame him; it was 8 am**. **Not everyone was poised and coiffed as she was at all hours of the day, and she found it endearing that he was rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand, looking up at her with the most confused expression.

"Isabelle? What are you doing here?" he asked though it wasn't unfriendly, just surprised.

"Um, I wanted to see you, actually. Did I wake you?" she asked, all of a sudden feeling bad for tearing him out of bed to give him this news.

"No, no. I was just lying in bed trying to figure out a riff for a new song Eric wrote for us. It was kind of destroying my beauty sleep anyway," he said with a chuckle. "Come on in," and this was said extremely self-consciously. She knew he was worried what she'd think of the house considering he'd been in her parents' house, and his could probably fit in their library. He didn't know that she fantasized about living here with him. "Can I get you anything? Water? OJ?"

"Nah, I'm partial Peyton Manning actually," she said absently. But she did catch his laugh at her joke. Her heat swelled at the fact that she could make him laugh like that, and she hoped she could do it for years to come. However, she tried not to get her hopes up. He could never want to speak to her again after this.

He came to sit down beside her in his Pink Floyd tshirt, and flannel pajama pants. She was in stark contrast in her Betsy Johnson eyelet dress, and pink Minnie heels. They were a contradiction there on the couch in his living room, a visual of how different their lives had been up until now. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this fine morning?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, I…" she began, but she honestly didn't have a clue how to get this out of her mouth. She'd practiced a little in the car on the way over, but all the phrases she'd rehearsed got stuck in her throat. She wasn't sure she could recover if he rejected her after this. She was surprised she could be so on edge about something else, considering most of her reserves were used up this morning in her bathroom. Her loathsome train of thought was interrupted by him grabbing her hands, and squeezing.

"Isabelle, you look terrified. What's the matter?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes with a sober expression. Right, he cared. He was a beautiful soul that she was intent on ruining with her words. She didn't know how she'd get it out, but he deserved to know.

"Simon, I need to tell you something very important. Something I've been keeping from you," she began, and her heart started to race. She was again thankful the throwing up had stopped. She supposed, also, that she should have taken it as a sign.

"O-kay," he said slowly. His eyes searched hers for the answers she was keeping inside.

"For the last month, I…um…" Her breathing was picking up and she tried to calm herself. "Do you remember all that time when I was puking, like, every waking hour of the day and night?"

"Yes. And I'm really hoping you got over it, because you looked miserable. And to be honest, I could hardly stand it," he said, looking at the ground as if he were embarrassed. This only ripped her heart more. He was so innocent. Did she really have to tell him this? She could just keep it to herself and no one would be the wiser. But she'd made her decision, and she was going to stick by it.

"I had thought it was because…Well, to be honest, I…" she took a deep breath and let it out. He waited for her to continue, the most expressive look in his soft brown eyes as she'd ever seen. "Simon, for the last month, I've assumed I was pregnant." There. She said it.

He kept her hands in his, but his eyes turned panicky. She could see that he was warring with himself wanting to ask her a million questions, but she couldn't let him.

"I'm sorry I kept that from you, because you deserved to know. But I didn't want it to get in the way of your career. You guys are doing to so well, and I just didn't want to be the reason that it fell apart at the last minute."

"Isabelle, I don't care about the band if this…I care about you and…Isabelle, I…" and he trailed off. His hands were trembling in hers. "Why couldn't you tell me something like this?" She was abruptly touched that he wasn't like every other guy in the universe. He didn't immediately ask her to confirm that it was _his_. He just was upset that he couldn't take responsibility sooner.

"Simon, I kept it from you because I was scared. And because I care about you, and I want you to be happy. But, Simon, I finally got up the courage to take a test this morning." At this, he stopped his rambling and looked at her. The look in his eyes almost made hers spill over. She was almost prepared to lose him forever. "It was negative."

She could see relief wash over him, but it wasn't as absolute as she would have thought. She was startled at the realization that in just those few short moments, he'd begun to picture their life as she had. At the thought, her tears spilled over finally. She threw her face into her palms, completely at a loss. She couldn't name the emotions racing through her, and if she hadn't confirmed it this morning, she'd still think she was pregnant, considering the emotional wreck she was over this.

But then she felt his long arms encircle her quivering frame, sliding protectively around her, and pulling her to him. Her face was buried in his neck, wetting his skin with her salty regret. How could he be this accepting of the whole thing? She had basically lied to him. For a month. She'd thought she was carrying his child, and she went on date after date with him, acting like everything was completely normal. Granted, she hadn't thought he would react like this, but still. She knew all that time that he deserved to know. Seconds later, he put a voice to her thoughts.

"Why would you keep something like this from me? Didn't you think I'd want to know?" The way his voice spoke of betrayal wrenched her heart. He wasn't upset that she could have been pregnant. He was upset that she couldn't go to him with the information.

"Just because I would have to leave _my _dreams and _my_ career, didn't mean you had to. I've had a chance to live in the spotlight for a while now, and that was my dream. I could always do something else fashion-related. I would be okay. But I could never bear asking you to give up your dreams when they haven't even started yet. It wouldn't be fair, and I could never do that to you. You deserve to make it, Simon. You really do."

"But Isabelle," he stopped her, and hearing her name on his lips was still the sweetest thing. "I'm not a deserter. If I was going to have a kid, that's my responsibility and I would have answered for it."

"That's my point! You would have quit the band and given up because of a stupid mistake that I made," she said.

"_We_ made," he corrected her. He put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her away from him so he could look her in the eyes. "I don't recall fucking myself into oblivion that night," he said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood by boosting her ego. "And yes, it was stupid not to be careful. I mean, condoms aren't one hundred percent effective. Neither is the pill. So, let's just make a deal with each other now that there will be no more drunken sex in our future unless we are coherent enough to be safe. Okay?"

She looked up at his big brown eyes curiously. "There will be sex in our future?" She hadn't thought he'd want to be around her after she'd kept something like this from him. If it were her, she'd be a jealous wreck, and would never want to see his face again. Well…she corrected herself. If it were anyone else, that would be the case. Not Simon, who was turning out to be more, and more perfect every single day.

"Of course there will be sex in our future," he said, but then he backtracked. "I mean, that is, if you want there to be." He was so unbelievably cute in that moment that she couldn't resist placing a solid kiss on his soft lips. The feeling of it was as it always was, like coming home. Everything about him was safe and cozy, and she could see herself with him for a long time. It was a little crazy, considering 1) He was completely opposite of "her usual type" and 2) Isabelle had _never_ considered settling down.

When she let him go, he looked her in the eyes, clasping her hands in his. "This might sound crazy, but when I thought you were pregnant for a minute, I got kind of…well, happy about it. I mean, I could picture it…with you."

"Seriously? Mr. Wild Rockstar would want to have a kid?"

"With _you_," he clarified. He was looking her squarely in the eyes, bearing his heart. "Isabelle Lightwood, I've been in love with your face for years, ever since I spotted you in one of Clary's magazines. But I've been in love with your soul for exactly three weeks and six days."

"Excuse me?" she said, smiling. What was he talking about?

"Ever since I saw the way you look without a lick of makeup on, in a faded tshirt and groggy as hell. That morning, you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life. I was telling the truth, when I said what I said before I left. Honestly, I want nothing more than to wake up to that every single morning for the rest of my life. And not because you're Isabelle Lightwood, and you're a model and your family is hugely famous. But because you're Izzy, pretty but scared, partyer but approachable, strong but tender. You're everything good in the world. And I'm one of the lucky people in the world who gets to know _that_ Isabelle Lightwood. It's a privilege I don't take lightly."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was a guy in the world that didn't care about her status, her family, or her multitude of modeling contracts? He liked her for her? He _loved_ her? It was almost too good to be true, except…She admitted, she loved him too. It was the first time she'd ever let herself feel something like that, and it was the most beautiful thing she'd experienced in her life. She was the happiest she'd been in ages. She'd come here expecting to say her piece and say goodbye, but she'd ended up getting a new best friend, a lover of her soul.

"I do have to say one thing, though," she began. "I don't think I kept it from _everyone…_"

"Oh?" he said, curious.

"Well, let's just say Magnus Bane is extremely observant. And let's hope he doesn't tell my brother. Alec is kind of overprotective of me, and well…he might come after you. But he means well."

"Oh, well let's hope. But, Izzy…why would Magnus Bane know about this? And…why would he be in a position to tell Alec?" Simon asked, looking at her with a small smile.

"Shit…I mean…Well, they're just friends." Yeah, great save, Iz. Not. But Simon was chuckling to himself. "What?" she asked.

"Well, I'm kind of new to the whole 'relationship' thing, but I'm pretty sure 'friends' don't kiss each other like I saw on E! this morning." He was smirking, his eyebrow raised.

She was lost. "What?"

"Well, you were taking a very important test this morning, so I guess you missed it. But uh…your brother…well…I'd say their definition of 'friends' is a little loose, if that's what they're calling it," he said.

"How on _earth_ do you know about that?" she asked in a hushed whisper, even though they were the only ones in the room.

"Well, for one thing, I watch TV. And for another, Magnus Bane isn't the only one who's observant."

**So there you have it. No, she never was pregnant. Sometimes symptoms can show for one reason or another, but they usually subside, as hers did. But she automatically came to the wrong conclusion, and after that it was hard to get rid of the thought. But, as I said, it is obviously not the end for these two, so don't fret! Hope you enjoyed. Tell me!**

**As I said, the Malec/Klaine dream will be up as soon as its finished. It's quite huge already, and it's got a lot to go. Also, I think there are some of my readers who don't watch Glee who don't know who Klaine is…well. You shall find out *evilgrin***


	6. Caught in the Act

**Hi guys! So I posted this on tumblr also. I had said that if the LA Galaxy won the MLS cup, I would post a celebratory lemony outtake from MLG. They did (thanks to Landon Donovan! Yay!), so here's some smut for you! Hope you enjoy.**

**This takes place over Christmas, when Camille is still in LA visiting. Alec thought he'd be alone for the rest of the day but... :)**

* * *

"Christ, Magnus. You don't have to say it. I can tell when you're tired of me," Camille said, looking only a little dejected.

"You know that's not it, baby. I'm just…"

"Horny?" she supplied. He just looked at her with a shit-eating grin. She rolled her eyes. "Sorry I've been encroaching on your roaring sex life, sweetie. I'll be sure to catch my flight in due time so you can go home and fuck your brains out." She hoisted her bags over her shoulder as they approached Magnus' Bentley in the parking garage near Hollywood and Highland. They'd been shopping all day, and Magnus was admittedly thinking of Alec at his apartment, all alone, missing him. Really, Magnus had enjoyed his best friend being in town for Christmas, but she was right. He was horny as a motherfucker and wanted to get home and take care of it before he had to scream.

"You know me so well, mon cheri. Sorry, babe. A man has needs," he said with an innocent smile.

"Needs that were being met all last night until nearly four in the morning. I knew you were loud but damn, you never told me Alec was such a screamer."

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"What's amazing is that in two weeks I've managed to figure out who's topping based on the sounds that make it through the wall, which is both an accomplishment and ridiculous at the same time," Camille replied, repressing a smile. She really didn't mind. At least Magnus was happy, and judging by said sounds, he was happier than she'd had courage to hope. It didn't bother her that they fucked like animals, so long as they continued fucking like animals until they were old and gray.

"Oh?" Magnus said, raising his brows. "So, what's your guess for last night?"

"Twice, Mr. Lightwood fucked you into oblivion, but the one in the middle was all you. All three were surprisingly energetic, considering you only waited about half an hour between them. I applaud both of you on your stamina," she said matter-of-factly while Magnus laughed out loud.

"Damn, hon. You're good. So, who do you predict as the dominant for today?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows. "To_day_? Geez Magnus. You've only had like twelve hours of rest since the last time. Can't you wait?" At his look, she relented. "I predict that Mr. Lightwood will be walking funny tomorrow, if you allow him to leave the bed at all."

"Right you are, my dear. And now, can we _please_ shut up until I get home because I doubt you want me to pull it out and start jerking off right here, which is the danger I'm in if I keep picturing what's going to happen when I walk up those stairs." Camille just rolled her eyes. It looked as though she'd be going out for a late lunch by herself.

When Magnus walked in to his apartment alone, after letting Camille have his keys to flee the area, he found the living room empty. He had expected to find Alec lounging on the couch, watching re-runs of Supernatural like usual. Magnus dropped his bags and made his way to the bedroom, thinking of undressing and awaiting for his lovely mancandy to get home from wherever he'd disappeared to.

Upon opening the door, he nearly choked. As it was, he froze, his eyes became lidded and his breathing picked up. Alec hadn't even noticed him yet; he was too engrossed. Magnus didn't think he'd consider this particular scene as excruciatingly sexy as his body was letting on. But at the sight, he was instantly hard and panting.

A naked, slightly shower-damp Alec lay across the mussed sheets, his dick in one hand and a copy of Rolling Stone in the other. His eyes were intent on the page it was open to, and somehow Magnus instinctively knew it was his own spread he'd done the month before in promotion for his upcoming album. He had to admit, it had been rather racy for a male shoot, and he'd spent most of it with his shirt off. There were close ups of his lips that covered one full page—which he was a little apprehensive about at first, but they ultimately turned out pretty hot—and the opposite page was covered with a full body shot of him lying on his stomach across a black velvet couch in leather pants and an open flannel shirt. The page was turned toward him—as the magazine was folded open—so the picture facing Alec must be the "lips" one.

He stalked closer, watching intently as Alec stroked himself slowly and firmly, biting his lip and his eyes not straying from the object in front of him. Magnus had never actually caught Alec jerking off before, and he had to admit it was one of the hottest things he'd ever had the privilege to witness. Doubling the sexy factor was that Alec wasn't even watching porn or anything like that. He was jerking off to a picture of his own boyfriend. Of Magnus. Magnus nearly swooned.

He tried to stay quiet as he removed his jacket and shoes, and crawled onto the foot of the bed. He leaned down to hide his face, but Alec was still engrossed, moaning and biting his lip and letting his eyes slip shut every now and then. When Magnus was straddling Alec's knees, he reached up and grabbed the magazine out of Alec's hand, replacing the artificial image with the real thing and startling Alec nearly out of his skin.

"Jesus!" Alec yelled. His breathing was still racing, and his hand had stilled in a firm grip on his cock. Magnus just chuckled.

"Is that who you were expecting? Or are you just more content with having a two-dimensional version of me to whack off to? Silly me, I thought you'd prefer the authentic version. Hmm… Alright. I guess I'll go and let you finish…" he teased, acting like he was going to get out of the bed. As he predicted, Alec reached for him with a rapid movement.

"Ohhh no you don't. Get the fuck over here." He grabbed Magnus' arm and tugged him down on top of him. Magnus laughed but it was swallowed by the kiss Alec pulled him into. They wasted no time shoving tongues across the expanse between their lips, tasting as much as they could. Undoubtedly, Alec had spent the day in as much of a horny haze as Magnus had, which made them equally hungry for each other.

"Fuck I missed you all day," Alec breathed as they made out like sex-deprived teenagers. He ground his naked groin against Magnus' pants relentlessly.

"I missed you, too sugar. Every time Camille asked me if some shoes looked good all I could think about was how much the long, slender heel resembled something I'd like to suck on for hours. Clearly, you've deprived me of cock for too long," he whined.

"Well we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Alec panted. "Go ahead and take your fill."

Magnus wasted no time. He slid down and wrapped his kiss-swollen lips around Alec like he was going to get the last drink of water in the desert. Alec let out a strangled moan and his fingers went instantly to Magnus' hair, tugging and pulling at it, guiding his mouth and throat where he needed them most. He fucked into Magnus' mouth while Magnus whined in ecstasy around him. God, he loved it when Alec let go and commanded him like this. He sucked hard until he could feel Alec twitching like he was on the brink. Then, from his place between Alec's legs, he placed his hands behind his thighs, lifting and separating them wide, pushing up just a little to get better access for where he was going.

He let his mouth slide off Alec's straining cock and placed wet kisses into the crease of his groin, working his way down, occasionally licking his balls. Then, he got to the prize. He swiped his tongue over Alec's hold once, quickly but firmly. Alec let out a primal scream of pleasure.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck," became Alec's mantra as Magnus' tongue worked its magic, making lube for the upcoming activities obsolete. Magnus was determined to make him as wet as possible all on his own.

After a few minutes of tasting him, Magnus was sure Alec was more than ready. He slid back up his boyfriend's body, removing his own shirt and pants as quickly as he could. He devoured Alec's mouth again as he slammed in all the way to the hilt.

"Fuck!" they yelled in unison. Magnus stayed buried deep for a few seconds, relishing the clenching of the muscles around him and the slight burn of the friction. He waited until Alec started rolling his hips around, trying to get the sensation everywhere, before he started to move. He pulled out slowly and thrust back in hard. Every time his hips his the back of Alec's thighs, Alec moaned loudly. The sound, as it always did, spurred Magnus on more than anything else. He knew this wasn't going to last long since Alec had already been halfway there and then he'd been _rimmed_, which always got him off in record time. So, Magnus let go of the pretense of making it last and just pounded away like Alec had done to him last night.

"Mag—Magnus…oh…_fuck_…fuck fuck fuck yes yes yes," Alec panted, grabbing onto Magnus' neck and pulling him down into another heated kiss. Magnus then went down to devour the skin on the side of Alec's neck as Alec worked his left leg up and over Magnus' shoulder. Taking the cue, Magnus grabbed his other leg and did the same. Then, he thrust in as deep as he could go and rolled his hips twice, causing Alec to scream out again and shoot off a rather impressive load onto his own abs. Impressive, considering the amount they'd used up last night. But Magnus wasn't thinking about that just now.

He pulled out and thrust back in a few more times, teetering on the edge while Alec pulsed around him. He put his mouth back on Alec's, and felt his bottom lip bitten. Just…a little…more… And then, Alec broke out the big guns. He slid his legs off Magnus' shoulders, giving himself more room to maneuver. He then stuck a finger in his mouth for a second, then reached around and penetrated Magnus with his middle finger up to the knuckle, curling it once and then Magnus' movements were stuttering and he was crying out and his eyes were rolling back in his head.

After about five minutes of twitching and being unable to control his muscles after the overload of pleasure, Magnus slid off and out of Alec, causing them both to groan. He looked over at his boyfriend, who was smiling hugely.

"What? Something good happen to you?" Magnus asked teasingly.

"Oh yes. And I was just thinking…" he started. Magnus raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. Alec chuckled before he went on, "At this rate, I won't have to hit the gym this week at all. I'll get all the conditioning I need in the bedroom."

"Is there a problem with that?" Magnus asked, curling up and placing his head against Alec's chest, still breathing hard.

"Not. At. All," Alec replied between deep breaths, trying to slow his heart rate. He laughed and wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him fully on top of him again. "You know…I should be really, really embarrassed right now."

"Why's that?"

"You caught me with my secret copy of your Rolling Stone," Alec supplied.

"Your _secret __copy_?" Magnus inquired, confused. Then he remembered, he'd brought home a collector's edition copy of the magazine that they'd given him, and it was in a frame in the living room. He reached over to the floor, picking up the one Alec had been jerking off to. His eyes widened considerably when he looked closely at the page that had the "lips" picture.

"Why Alexander Lightwood, you naughty whore. Defacing a good publication like this!" he exclaimed. Alec's cheeks blushed bright, but he was smiling deviously.

"Well I couldn't very well get cum stains all over the _good_ one, could I?" he supplied. "You'd have killed me."

"On the contrary, my dear. I would much rather hang _this_ in the living room. Proudly." He smiled broadly, looking again at the drop of dried cum that rested against his page-wide bottom lip. He didn't think it would be that hot, but lo and behold, he found himself getting hard again at the thought of Alec putting it there.

* * *

**So, did you enjoy it? Lemme know! Love you all! Only four more days until All's Fair in Love and Glamour! **


	7. Teddy

**Hi everyone! So as you can see, I've gotten a replacement computer and I'm writing again! I hope you enjoy this little tiny piece of fluff. It was inspired by something I own that I brought up on twitter, that Ky and Em told me I should write, so I did. :)**

**No song really for this one, but I was listening to Missing You by Johnny Cooper while writing.**

**You should be able to tell, but this takes place during MLG while Magnus is still recording his album. Alec has returned from a game in Philly.**

**Beta'd by Grace!**

* * *

Alec let out a heaving sigh as he crossed the threshold into Magnus' apartment. He'd thought about going home and showering first, if only to get the icky feeling that comes from flying 11 hours straight off his body. However, he was really anxious to see Magnus after being gone the entire week, and he knew Magnus would scold him for wasting a shower alone when they could share one instead. He smiled to himself as he dropped his duffel loudly on the hardwood floor of the entryway.

"Magnus?" he called. It was nearly one in the afternoon, and Alec had thought Magnus might be at the studio putting some finishing touches on the album, which was coming along great. However, Alec had seen his boyfriend's car down in the parking garage, so he figured he'd lucked out and caught Magnus at home. But there was no answer to his repeated calls. He wandered into the bedroom, expecting to find Magnus engrossed in a book or magazine of some sort, too preoccupied to have heard the door and Alec's voice. What he found instead made him blush fiercely, even though there was no one around to see it.

Magnus was fully clothed, shoes and all, lying on top of the slightly mussed comforter of his bed. His keys and sunglasses were tossed haphazardly on the nightstand, indicating a restless arrival, no doubt from a day of recording and re-recording. He was snoring lightly, his chest moving up and down in an untroubled rhythm. He was probably due back at the studio later, and was trying to catch a few minutes of sleep when he was able. But all this wasn't what made Alec blush.

Tucked into the crook of Magnus' elbow, face down into his chest, was a black-furred teddy bear. Magnus was hugging it tight, and in his sleep was slightly chewing on the animal's furry little ear. The bear was wearing a familiar miniature white jersey with blue and gold piping. Across the top of its back was LIGHTWOOD, and Alec could make out the top half of a 32 just above Magnus' forearm. Alec never really had occasion to visit the gift shop at the stadium in Carson, but he knew they carried stuff like that. It never failed to embarrass him—despite the deeper feeling of pride—when he saw kids or even adults wearing mock-ups of his jersey. It had never crossed his mind that there was actually something in there that someone could consider normal to _sleep_ with. He tried not to let the thought put further color in his face, and took in Magnus' slumbering form for a few more seconds. A steady smile slowly crept across his face despite himself. All things considered, this was probably the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

He approached the side of the bed and carefully lifted the stuffed animal companion out of Magnus' grip. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake. Alec then crawled slowly in beside him, lifting Magnus' arm and sliding underneath it, facing him in the same position the bear had been in. He waited a few more seconds of watching Magnus' breathing, slow and steady, before he leaned up and nipped lightly at the tip of his boyfriend's nose. He watched as his eyes fluttered slightly before sliding open lazily. He just smiled up at Magnus as he slowly returned to consciousness.

"You know, I always wished you'd come to life one day. Am I dreaming?" he asked sleepily, his eyes slipping open and shut. Alec only shook his head slightly in disaffirmation, and snuggled further into his arms. "I don't believe you," Magnus replied, his words slurring. "But will you wake me up when your real half gets here?"

Alec let his smile drift across his whole face before he simply leaned up again and rubbed an Eskimo kiss against Magnus' nose. Before he was even done, Magnus had slipped back into dreamland. He settled down into Magnus' arms, forgetting all about his much looked-forward-to shower, and basked in being cuddled like a tiny teddy bear before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are more appreciated than you could possibly fathom. :) Hooray for FLUFF!**


End file.
